futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War III (ASEAN's Scenario)
Background WORLD WAR THREE is a global conflict that started on January 13 2020 until May 15 2050. It started when China invades the Spratly Islands and ends when Kazakhstan surrenders. It is also known as the China-ASEAN War. |} Causes and events before the war Chinese Civil War Main article: Chinese Civil War The Chinese Civil War is fought between the Republic of China and the Communist Party of China. After World War 2 ends, Taiwan is given back to China. In 1949, the People's Republic of China is formed and the war ended in 1950. Although the war is over, the Republic of China relocates and holds in Taiwan. Both governments continued to claim each other as the rightful government of China. Korean War Main article: Korean War After World War 2 ends, the Soviet Union occupies the northern part of the former Japanese Korea. Meanwhile, the United States occupies the southern part of the penninsula. In 1948, North and South Korea is formed. In 1950, North Korea invades South Korea. North Korea quickly took control of almost all of the penninsula. South Korea is left with Pusan. In September 1950, UN forces landed in Inchon and turned the tide of the war. They continue to advance until PRC troops arrive to help North Korea and push back the UN forces. The war ended in a stalemate and Korea remains divided. South China Sea disputes Main article: Territorial disputes in the South China Sea The South China Sea had been a disputed territory, it is an oil-rich waters. Many countries claimed parts of it as their own. The dispute involved 7 countries, namely the: #China #Taiwan #Philippines #Vietnam #Malaysia #Brunei #Indonesia Many agreements had been negotiated, but all of them failed. Many foreign countries had intervene in the dispute, including USA and India. Taiwanese Independence and Taiwan Strait Incident Main article: Taiwanese Declaration of Independence and Taiwan Strait Incident On October 1 2015, Taiwan suddenly declares independence as the Republic of Taiwan. Within hours, hundreds of countries recognizes Taiwan as an independent state. China mobilizes for war against Taiwan. ASEAN countries mobilizes for war against China. On October 24, ships from both sides are gathered in the Taiwan Strait. Within hours, shells are fired from both sides as conflict began. The world's countries demanded a cease-fire but both sides continue fighting. The peak of the conflict is on October 28, when NATO countries mobilizes for war while China prepares a massive invasion force. On the same day, a bomb exploded outside the parlement building in Beijing. Despite all this, Korea remained calm. Instead of continuing to raise tensions, China demanded an armistice. ASEAN and Taiwan rejected the option. China withdraws their invasion force. On October 31, the Beijing - Taipei Agreement is signed and the conflict ends. Middle Eastern hostilities Main article: Arab-Israeli Conflict The Arab countries in and around the Middle East had been fighting against Israel since the Cold War begin. Later during the Cold War, some Arab countries fixed relations with USA and it's allies but many still remain hostile towards Israel, but they are also hostile towards Iran. Taiwan joins ASEAN On September 27 2017, Taiwan has declared that they had joined ASEAN. The government of ASEAN countries confirmed this. This causes China to threathen Taiwan. They said that they will not take military actions if Taiwan withdraws from ASEAN as soon as possible. Taiwan and ASEAN ignore this warning. Soon, East Timor and Papua New Guinea also joins ASEAN. The War War breaks out in the South China Sea Main article: The South China Sea Wars After ASEAN and Taiwan ignores China's warnings, China invades the Spratly Islands. The invasion began on January 13 2020. ASEAN were unprepared and China soon conquers the Spratly Islands. NATO declares war on China. SCO and CSTO declares war on NATO and ASEAN. War becomes Global Arab League joins the war on the side of ASEAN and it's allies. Iran declares war on the Arab League. Israel declares war on Iran. India declares war on China. Pakistan declares war on India. The Korean War resumes. China invades Taiwan but they are halted. They also invaded India and mainland Southeast Asia but is also halted. Iran launches airstrikes against the Arab League, but their airforce is destroyed by the combined forces from the Arab League and Israel. The Sudans goes into war with each other. D.R.Congo supports North Sudan. Libya invades Egypt but is halted and punished with expulsion from the Arab League. Israel decides to create a Palestinian state to ends it's own animosities with some members of the Arab League. After that, Palestine joins the war against China. Soon, a stalemate occured in all the fronts. With no one winning and basically all participants weakened, USA demanded a cease-fire. China ignored this and the war continued. However, on February 28 2021, a treaty is signed between all participants that stated that no WOMD is allowed to be used, under any circumstances. Minor breakthroughs Most country feels confident with this, but some others don't. On June 14 2025, China officially conquers Taiwan. Soon, they began to breakthrough in other fronts. They managed to invade and conquers Luzon from the Philippines. Pakistan and Iran invades Afghanistan and easily conquers it. Soon, China controls all of the South China Sea. India invades Pakistan and cut's off it's access to China. Iran sends troops to help Pakistan and managed to bring the front into a stalemate. Turkey and Greece decides to unite the two Cyprus together and the now united Cyprus declares neutrality. Russia invades Alaska and soon encounters heavy battles against US and Canadian forces. Finland, hoping to gain lands they lost in WW2, invades Russia. They manage to advance pretty deep into Russia, even entering the Baltics. Russia counterattcks and gains land but loses land in Alaska. Brazil and Colombia invades Venezuela and the country quickly surrenders. Argentina, this time with the help of Chile, invades the Falkland Islands. But, unlike in the 1980s, the British is well prepared and repelled the invasion. The only front that clearly has a winner, is the african front, where pro-NATO forces had conquered pro-SCO countries. In Europe, Russia and it's allies had invaded eastern european countries. Serbia invades Kosovo. Russia invades Georgia and Turkey. Iran invades Iraq. ASEAN forces invaded Luzon. China is beginning to retreat from the South China Sea. But overall, no one is winning. A global stalemate occurs. Riots of anti-wars is rising in many countries. Oil prices rises around the world. Whole population starved. Many countries demanded peace. A Unified Korea In 2035, after years of stalemate in Korea and the world, the two Koreas finally declares a cease-fire. The two countries agree to unite under a confederate state. The Confederate Republic of Korea is formed. Korea declares neutrality which is a relief to both sides. War continues In Europe, Poland is almost conquered by Russia and it's allies. All former Yugoslavian countries is under Serbian control. Hungary and Slovakia desperately hold the line. Russia is beginning to retreat from Alaska. Brazil had conquered Argentina and Chile. In Asia, India had finally conquered Pakistan and continues into Iran. However, some parts of India is conquered by China. Iran invades Iraq and the Arabian penninsula. They advances into Saudi Arabia to reach the Red Sea but is halted. India and Pakistan signs a treaty that states that: #India is allowed to annex Jammu and Kashmir. #India is allowed to occupy southern Pakistan to send troops into Iran. Serbia invades Greece. Italy invades Serbian-occupied Albania. Poland is conquered by Russia and it's allies. Hungary, who had been holding on for so long, finally surrenders. The British prepared for a counter-attack on Argentina and Chile. ASEAN recaptures Luzon. Italy, with the help of Albania regular army fight Albanian rebels. China launches a blitzkrieg on India and captures New Delhi. Beginning of the end Brazil and Colombia invades Argentina. Argentina manages to halt their advance. Russia is kicked out of Alaska, but invades Finland and conquers it. Japan invades and captures the Kuril Islands. ASEAN begins to conquer some of China's regions. Indian forces reaches Tehran with the help of US troops. Iran is beginning to retreat from the Arabian Penninsula. Italy invades Serbian-occupied lands and Serbia surrenders. Turkey invades Russia through Georgia. ASEAN invades Taiwan. UK invades Argentina and advances north to converge with Brazil but fails. Defeat After years of invasion, Argentina finally surrenders to Britain, Colombia and Brazil. Chile declares neutrality. USA and Canada invades Russia. Iran surrenders and became a puppet state. Turkey and USA conquers the Caucasus. Italy and Germany reconquers lost lands in Europe, but Russia had entered Norway. India and China is on a stalemate. Japan invaded Russia. Indian and ASEAN forces invaded China. China signs a peace treaty that allowes India and ASEAN to occupy it's western borders. Poland is beginning to be retaken by NATO. Finland rebels against Russia. Russia, seeing how hopeless the situation was, withdraws from the war. Soon, it's allies also withdraws and surrenders. On May 15 2050, Kazakhstan, the final Russian ally who is still in the war, surrenders. The war is declared over. Aftermath Category:Scenario Category:Italy Category:Germany Category:Russia Category:Norway Category:World War III Category:Warfare Category:Wars